Beyond Work
by immortalxdesign
Summary: Reever told himself not to get so close to her. But no one can really do that when it comes to Lenalee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of dgrayman or the story. But I did write this fanfic. : )

When Reever started working at the Order he didn't expect things to be so stressful. He didn't expect his supervisor to be a complete asshole and he didn't expect everything to be so emotional. He was usually a calm guy, but jesus… that man Komui really did push him over the edge sometimes. But much is expected from him, he is a psycho after all. One distinct thing Reever can note about Komui is his undying obsession with his little sister.

Reever met her when she was 10, she was very cute he could say. Of course he didn't think much of her. She was a kid, and an exorcist. Nothing about her was really much of his business… that and the fact Komui had a huge sister complex.

Over the stressful years of his time working here he began to wonder things. He wondered why none of the exorcists have snapped and killed themselves yet. He wondered if Komui was serious, there were times Komui did take his job seriously but most of the times the fool runs off. He also wondered how that little 10 year old girl he met 7 years ago had blossomed into such a beautiful young lady?

It was wrong, thinking of her this way. He thought she was stunningly attractive. Her hair wasn't long anymore but it sat above her shoulders and gave her a more mature look. Her skirts were always so damn short and it was aggravating. If Komui wanted people to keep their hands off his sister why didn't he tell her to wear some damn pants? Almost everyone here had a crush on Lenalee and Reever feared he may be on of them.

He remembers asking himself why he gets so concerned about her. Like the time Malcolm had come to the order and Reever walked Lenalee away from him. He has to constantly remind himself not to worry about the kid and get on with his work. But there was something about her that made it so hard. She was gorgeous, sweet, kind, stubborn, and strong. It makes him groan.

"This place is pretty unsafe for her." A tracker is gossiping in the hallways. Reever is carrying a load of paperwork to Komui's office when his ear twitches. "Who, Lenalee?" Now Reever stops and is interested.

"Yes. That girl is so unsafe here."

"How so? I'm sure she can take care of herself, she's an exorcist. Akuma is no problem for her."

"No, not because of that. "the tracker looks around to see if people are listening, Reever hides behind a hallway wall, "have you seen the way men look at her? I have a wife but I've noticed how cute she is and all… But men look at her like food. It's sick, she's only seventeen. It's wrong."

"Lenalee doesn't seem to notice it though… You don't think guys are thinking of doing something malicious to her… Do you?"

Reever already feels sick at the thought and starts to walk away. These grown men… Could they really be thinking of her like that? It's so wrong. He shakes his head and ignores the gossiping men's words.

Of course Komui is gone. No surprise. Reever leaves the stack of paper on his desk and walks off. Reever assumes that lady from Central will find him soon enough. He gets back to work. Soon enough Lenalee comes in with coffee. Thank god. Coffee seems to be the only thing that gets Reever through the day lately. And what makes it better is that he gets served by the lovely Lenalee. Everyone rejoices and waits anxiously for her to bring them their coffee.

Reever watches the guys around her and finds himself remembering what the trackers say. He narrows his eyes as he watches the men's faces. Lenalee doesn't see it but these guys are definitely swooning over her. He remembers when that jerk Regorly Peck was checking her out and coming on to her. Lenalee was none the wiser. Reever began to realize that Lenalee was very oblivious to the way these guys think.

"Hey, Lenalee, over here." Reever calls, hoping to snap the men out of their trance.

Lenalee skips over laughing a bit, "I didn't forget you."

Reever nods and smiles.

She pours him a cup of coffee carefully then hands it to him with a sweet smile. "Enjoy."

"Will do." Reever can't help but to reflect her smile. He glances around the room to see guys staring. Quickly he turns his back to Lenalee, it was pretty rude but he didn't want to waste his or Lenalee's time. Lenalee stood there for a moment then turns back to her tray.

Reever began to realize that guys talk about Lenalee. They whisper amongst themselves hoping Komui wouldn't hear. Reever began to step in a lot and snap his fingers in their faces and remind them to get back to work. It was the least he could do for her… wait. He was doing it again. He was being concerned over her. After having to constantly re-remind himself that he can't get too close to some kid he began to mask his intentions with the excuse that he doesn't want Komui to kill the people working in the order.

He started ignoring Lenalee a lot now. When she brought him tea he would only say, "thanks" then turn his back to her. He had no idea how much it offended her. Lenalee started wondering if he was angry with her? Did she smell? Was she annoying? Insecurity swept over her.

Reever walks down the halls with his hands in his pockets. He's got a little time off to walk around. He hears crying. Reever stops to peak in the meditation room , Lenalee was crying, she was venting to Kanda? It wasn't evident to Reever that Lenalee did this a lot. So he was a bit curious.

"I don't know what I did. I always thought we were friends but lately he's been avoiding me." She wipes her eyes. Kanda looks a bit annoying, as usual, but he doesn't write her off.

"Why does it matter what he thinks then? If he's going to be a douche bag to you then you should just ignore him." Sounds like something Kanda would do.

"B-But I can't. It makes me feel like I should be changing the way I am. He's usually nice to me… Is… There something unappealing about me?" She looks at Kanda frowning.

Kanda glances at her and his face twists into a frown.

"No." Kanda stands up.

Reever quickly heads back to his office. _That was so weird_, He thinks to himself, _I had no idea Kanda was the type to listen to girl problems. I wonder who Lenalee was talking about?_

He starts shuffling some papers about when the door behind him is kicked open. Reever turns to look, "yes- !"

Kanda storms in and grabs Reever the front of his shirt.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you like making little girls insecure about themselves!"

Reever can't remember a time were Kanda lashed out on him, but he remembers sympathizing for everyone Kanda _did_ lash out on.

"W-woah, Kanda what are you talking about!" Reever raises his hands in front of himself defendingly.

"You've been ignoring Lenalee and you hurt her feelings, ass wipe, what's you're problem!"

Reever could have done a face palm to himself if Kanda wasn't inches away from him. He had no idea they were talking about him. "Ignoring?" Reever felt guilty, "Damn… I didn't even realize…"

Kanda shoved Reever away and started to walk out, "if I hear that Lenalee is still hurt I'm going to smash your face in." Kanda hurries out. Reever straightens out his tie and gulps. He never notices how protective Kanda could be… Then again nearly everyone was protective over Lenalee. Reever was overwhelmed with guilt now; he didn't even know Lenalee was so affected. He was trying to do a good thing for her!

"Damnit." Reever rubs his head. "Well… Better Kanda attack me then Komui." He muses. He then leaves the room to look for Lenalee.

When he found her she was in the cafeteria conversing with her friends. Just as suspected, she was one for the socializing. Reever sighed and waited for Lenalee to look over at him. He used his hand to motion for Lenalee to come over. She tells Allen and Lavi to excuse her and gets up to make her way to Reever. He takes her outside in the hallway.

"Hey, look…" He scratches his head. It's kind of awkward talking to her alone like this. "I'm real sorry I haven't been talking to you a lot lately… I've been overwhelmed with work… It was nothing personal."

Well it was actually personal but how dumb would he look saying he was trying to protect her?

"Oh" She smiles relieved, "I understand. It's ok, thank you for reassuring me, Reever-san."

He smiles at her before gasping. She'd wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly. He was a bit taken by surprise. He wanted to wrap his arms back around her and give her a tight hug but the thought made him want to slap himself again. So instead he rests his hand on her shoulder and pats her head. The way adults do to young folk… the way it should be.

Not long after Lenalee skips off to reunite with her friends. Reever watches her go back into the cafeteria and slips his hands in his pockets. He felt funny standing there, thinking about her. He forced himself to stop because he wanted to be better than the fools in the Science division that fantasized about her… Then again it wasn't like Reever thought naughty thoughts. He just thought about her. And him… Holding each other….

Reever shakes his head and turns, he heads back to were he belongs… WORKING!

After that incident Reever and Lenalee went back to normal… Somewhat. Reever wasn't ignoring her anymore but he found himself… looking forward to talking to her. He'd forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be getting so close to the girl but he couldn't help it. There was something so inviting about her smile… Something that made anyone unable to resist her charm… It was so… BRUISED!

Lenalee had walked in with a huge bruise on the corner of her mouth. Her leg had a bandage and she had a bandage along her brow. She took a toll in her last mission, Reever guessed. "Hey, woah, are you alright? You look pretty bashed up there."

Lenalee blinks up at him, she smiles. "Thanks, you look good too Reever." She jokes as she pours him coffee. Reever face palms. "Eh… I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." She hands him his coffee and smiles, "It was rough. Allen got lost and I had to fend for myself. But it's okay, I'm still alive aren't I?"

Reever frowns, "be careful out there. I- … Your brother would be a wreck if he'd lost you."

Lenalee looks away a bit, "I know. I fight my hardest when I'm out there… I wish you'd have more faith in me."

"You know that's not why I say that." Reever stares at her.

"… You don't need to worry." She smiles at him warmly, "I can take care of myself."

She then turns to put the things on her trey in place, Reever sighs. "Hey let me look at that bruise."

Lenalee blinks and looks back at Reever. "Hn?" She looks confused. "On your face. Let me take a look." Lenalee stares before leaning in front of Reever. "The nurse already looked at it." Reever examines it and runs his thumb across it, she winces. "It hurts? How'd you get this one?"

"I took a punch from an akuma."

"Ouch."

Reever felt Lenalee's face heat up at the contact. He blinks then quickly lifts away. "Ahem… Like I said. Be careful."

Lenalee nods and goes back to her tray. "Have a good day, Reever-san!" She then wheels away. By the time he turns back to his desk everyone is staring. Reever blinks at them before they turn back to their own business. Crap. I'd better not do something stupid like that again…

That night Reever went against his words. He was up very late; everyone else had fallen asleep on their desk. Reever ran a hand through his hair feeling exhausted. He wasn't sleepy though. He figured he had enough time to take a few walks around the order. Originally he wasn't going anywhere near the rooms. He was just going to walk around the main halls. But he was distracted by the sound of loud screams.

He looked around then stared down the hall they came from. He swallowed a bit and furrowed his brows. "…" He let himself walk down to see what it was.

Reever began to wonder if god hated him when he noticed the screams were coming from Lenalee's room. Like god was purposely trying to involve this girl in his life. All the same he was worried and fixing to barge in and see what in gods name was going on. He opens the door to see Lenalee on her knees on her bed sobbing. Reever rushes to her side and puts an arm around her. "Lenalee? Lenalee! Are you alright!"

In an instant Lenalee turned and wrapped her arms around Reever, she buries her face in his chest and sobs. Reever's eyes are wide. He didn't merely put his hand on her shoulder and pat her head this time. He wrapped his arms around her securely and embraced her. It was warm and it comforted Lenalee. Eventually Lenalee's cries calmed down. Soon enough Lenalee was calm enough to explain what was wrong.

She was seated on the edge of her bed with Reever beside her, his hand on her shoulder rubbing his thumb over it comfortingly. Her hands were in her lap and she was staring down.

"I've been getting awful nightmares… Ones of everyone dying…" She says quietly. Reever sees her hands fidgeting in her lap. "My friends mean so much to me a-and these dreams frighten me… I wish they would stop…"

Reever had a softened gaze as he listened to her intently. "I'm sure it's just from you being so frightened to lose them… Being an exorcist is dangerous and… Well… death is a casualty in war."

Lenalee bites her lip. "I don't want it to be… I have to protect them at all costs…"

Reever manages to give her a warm smile, he rubs her shoulder. "I know you can. You're a brave girl. I don't know anyone else who can handle your brother like you do."

She couldn't help but to giggle and Reever felt accomplished. He then stood. "Well I got to get back to work. Try to have sweeter dreams this time, kay?" He smiles down at her and she nods. "I'll try." She smiles appreciatively at him. He uses his hand and brings it to her chin giving it a slight tweak. "Goodnight." He says then heads out.

She stares at him, "You too." She watches until he shuts the door behind him and she eventually crawls back under the covers to sleep.

Reever walks down the halls with his hands in his pockets. His head is down and if he wasn't walking so fast you'd be able to see how much his legs were shaking. He's done it now. He knew he was in too deep with this girl. He was thinking about her all the way until the morning, he's used to these all nighters, he knew he was destroying the wall he'd built between himself and the girl.

That morning Reever got to spend time with Komui. He was of course ranting, trying to procrastinate out of doing work. Reever was beginning to realize the word "work" was a huge part of his current vocabulary.

Work

Psycho

Sister complex

Science

And

Lenalee.

That was his new list… Well, of course, Lenalee was a word he said a lot in his head. As he sat there beside Komui his mind drifted. He wondered how'd he let himself get so smitten with the girl? He remembered a time when her life was none of his business but now… He was curious about what her life was like. How did she see the world? What does she think? What was Lenalee's intake on all the madness here? When Reever snapped to his senses he realized the room got quiet. He turned to look at Komui's empty chair, which was comically spinning, and glanced around the room. Komui ran off. Reever groaned. That bastard took advantage of his daydreaming to sneak away.

Reever got a break… From Lenalee that is. He wished he'd gotten a break from work, ha. Lenalee had been on a mission for a good week. Without her around, he could concentrate on his work. The lack of caffeine was a pain in the ass of course but at least he wasn't googly eyed over the supervisor's daughter all day. He thought about her a lot, that was true, but it wasn't super abundant like whenever she was around.

Lately Reever wondered exactly what it was he felt for the girl. He was fond of her, he knew this much. But he wondered if it was anything more, and how much more it was. He remembers his heart lifting when she walks into the room and feeling all warm when she was near him. And when she left he felt somewhat out of place. Then when she hands him coffee her hand brushes against his briefly and sends chills down his spine, and he knows for sure the warmth he feels isn't from the coffee. He also knows he had fantasized every once in a while about kissing her… Reever shakes his head as he spins his chair away from the empty doorway and back to paperwork. He couldn't think about a teenage girl that way… He mustn't! Just as he was getting busy he heard something that would mark a lot of trouble.

"!"

Komui had been missing and today Reever wasn't looking for him this time. But the moment he heard that scream he knew that it was Komui's. He stood and ran down the hall to were shouting was. Reever looked over the crowd of people. He saw Komui flailing his arms and screaming like a maniac.

Reever pushed past the people and stopped in his tracks as he saw what the commotion was. Lenalee was being carried in on a white stretcher… Well… barely white now. It was smothered in blood. Lenalee had a cute gash in her side and it was bleeding like crazy. Komui was walking beside her while the people were carrying her to the infirmary. "Please, Lenalee, Please don't give in! Stay awake!" He screams.

Lenalee was dozing off. Reever ran to her side as well. "What the hell happened!"

"… " Lenalee had her mouth open and she was trying to talk. Komui shoved Reever aside and he fell into the crowd. "what are you trying to say? What's wrong Lenalee!"

"B-brother…. Since I might not…make it…."

"You will! Don't talk that way!"

She scowls, "_SINCE I MIGHT NOT_…"

Reever was trying to pull out of the crowd, he could still hear her and Komui though.

"… I want you to know… I …. Really h-have feelings… For…."

Komui's eyes widened and Reever's heart stopped. "For…" Lenalee didn't finish. She lost her consciousness. "HURRY HER TO THE DAMN INFIRMARY!" Komui screamed at the men and they listened. Lenalee was dashed off, Komui at her side. Reever stood there with wide eyes. His heart hurt so bad to hear her and it hurt worse to see her on the brink of death.

Reever finally figured out what he felt for her….. Love.

~There. That's it… For now. Idk why I favor these unpopular pairings… BAKXLENALEE STILL NEEDS SUPPORT PPL LOL. But yeah this one is easier to do. It will have a second chapter, worry not.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a hormonal teenager who likes to write things that are besides the point of the story.

It's been a few minutes now. Reever has been sitting outside the infirmary all by himself. Komui was in there, screaming his head off and crying. Reever could hear Lenalee screaming too, in pain. She had to get stitches and she had to be awake, the nurses feared if she was out cold she'd die from blood loss. So the woke her, and began to stitch her. She was screaming but Reever could tell she was trying to be strong. At one point Reever hears a 'thud' and one of the nurses call, "The supervisor fainted, someone get him a bed!"

Reever would have chuckled at that if he wasn't so worried. Lenalee was severely injured and there was a chance she'd lost too much blood. If it was killing her, would her innocence be able to save her? He wondered. But for now all he could do is waiting. He began getting flashbacks. Way back to when she was 12.

*flashback*

"Reeber! Reeber!" Reever hears someone call. He only knew one person who says his name like that. He turns to see twelve year old Lenalee running up to him.

"Still having trouble saying my name right?" He says smiling as he kneels down to her height.

"I'm still trying" Lenalee smiles. She used to only speak Chinese, saying a name like "Reever" was probably something she'd have to adjust too.

"What are you doing over here? Does your brother know you're running around?" He asks.

"No, but I heard something from on of the Science people. Come with me." She holds her hand out to Reever. He raises a brow then shrugs and takes it. Lenalee walks him over to the cafeteria and into the kitchen. She'd spent a lot of time with Jerry lately; he was one of her best friends.

Reever walked in the kitchen and suddenly catches glimpse of what appeared to be a sloppy and badly done cake. It had one candle on the top. Lenalee stands beside it, "Tada!" She giggles.

Reever approaches it and sees the icing saying "Happy birthday." He blinks and looks over at Lenalee. "How'd you know it was my birthday today?"

"I told you," She smiles, "I heard people talking about it. Now blow out the candle and make a wish!"

He smiled and obeyed. He leans forward and blows out the candle. He thinks for a moment then the wish comes to mind. _I wish Lenalee will grow up to have a good life._

*end of flashback*

"…I can't believe I remembered that." He says to himself. He wonders when Lenalee grew out of that "Reeber" phase. He notices that the screaming has stopped. Komui walks out with an icepack on his head.

"You fainted?" Reever asks.

"Shut up!" Komui whines. He takes a seat next to Reever. "There was so much blood…"

"… How'd that happen? Wasn't she on a mission with that Timothy kid?" Reever asks.

Komui nods, "She had to protect Timothy's body at one point and General Klaud was helping Timothy fight the akuma. She held onto the boy's body and took a hit from the akuma."

Reever looked away. He remembers Lenalee once told him she didn't like self sacrifice. Then what the hell was that? She sacrificed her body to protect her comrade. She went against her words… and she does it a lot. It made Reever grit his teeth. Doesn't she know how lost everyone would be without her? How hurt they would be… how hurt Reever would be.

"Reever."

Said man turns to look at Komui, "huh?"

"I never asked you before, because I always took advantage of it… but… Why have you been so lost in thought lately?"

Reever blinks. "I have? Hn. Haven't noticed." He lies.

Komui smiles, "is there a special girl?"

_Yeah. Like hell I'd tell you I'm falling for your sister._ "Don't be ridiculous." Reever stands. "Tell me how she is later. I got to go take care of things." He starts to walk off.

"Reever, you're a workaholic!" Komui pouts.

_Duh. If you're not doing your job I might as well do mine._ He sighs and keeps walking. He could really use a cup of coffee right now.

That night Komui came in, he looked exhausted. Reever wanted to stand and ask Komui how Lenalee was, but instead he stayed seated. "Chief, how's your sister?"

"She's good. They finished stitching her and now she's resting. I didn't get to stay with her because she was getting annoyed by me." Komui puffs his lips in a pout. Reever sighed in relief. Lenalee was ok. Good. Reever decided he was going to sneak a visit later on that night.

The task wasn't difficult to do. Komui had been completely knocked out, dead asleep on his desk. Everyone else was busy and Reever didn't feel it necessary for him to stick around. He stood and made his way to the infirmary. On his way there he began to wonder exactly what he'd do when he got there… what if she was sleeping? He wasn't some creep who watched girls sleep. And if she was awake what would he say to her? Wouldn't it be odd that he was visiting? He didn't stop though because most of him really wanted to see her. He was worried a great deal.

When he arrived he made sure to ask the nurse if it was okay for Lenalee to have a visitor. She allowed him but stated she may be asleep. Reever took a big breath before entering her room. She was lying down and huddled under the covers, her head was turned to the side glaring out the window. She wasn't sleeping and she didn't look tired. Immediately she turned to see Reever, a smile spread across her face.

"Reever?"

He smiles and approaches. He looks around for a chair, finds one, and slides it beside her and takes a seat. "Hey there. How're you doing kiddo?" He smiles warmly at her. She returns the smiling. "I'm surviving." She lets out a sigh.

"I heard you screaming when they were stitching you up… I hope you're alright."

"Ah… How embarrassing… I-I'm fine... really." She smiles bashfully.

Reever shakes his head, "not embarrassing. I can tell you, if I were in your position I'd be crying like a child."

She lets out a giggle but immediately stops and hisses in pain. "Augh, I'm sorry," Reever frowns, "I won't make you laugh anymore. Wouldn't want your wound to open."

Lenalee smiles wearily, "but I like it when you make me laugh."

Reever smiles, "and I like it when your heart is still beating." She stares at him with a soft smile on her face. He quickly glances away feeling nervous in her stare. "Speaking of that… I heard what happened…" A frown recaptures his face as he stares down at his lap. "Why would you do that? Let yourself get hurt like that."

"…Timothy would have been killed. I had to protect my comrades…" a small frown captures her face as well.

"… But… you could have at least tried to get out of the way in time."

"There was no time. I knew it would be too late to grab him and go, so I grabbed him and shielded him."

"You knew you would get hurt… And you did it anyway?" Reever felt his blood rise.

"Of course. I do anything for my friends." Lenalee looks away. Something told Reever she was getting upset, but he didn't stop.

"Lenalee, you told me you'd be careful… Why do you always go against your words?" No turning back now. He already threw it out there.

"Excuse me?" She glares at him, "what other time have I gone against my words?"

Reever's frown deepens. "You say you hate self sacrifice… Yet you do it to yourself all the time for your friends… That's…. That's being a hypocrite."

Lenalee was now scowling at Reever. Something Reever could have ever imagined happening. "I'm an exorcist. It's my duty to god to sacrifice myself." She says bluntly. Reever blinks at her with wide eyes. He didn't know how to counter that. That's the way exorcists were raised to believe. It pained him to hear her say that.

"… Lenalee you're more than just an exorcist. You're a person too. And we'd be hurt if you died. If you don't like the idea of your friends dying then how do you think we feel about you dying?"

Lenalee paused. She stared at Reever long and hard. Her gaze went from angry, to shocked, to sad. Tears began to spill out of her eyes. Reever felt a sting in his heart. She pulled her hands up to her face and wept into her palms, Reever watches with a sad stare. "Lenalee….I….. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Y-You're right… I'm sorry, Reever san I won't be stupid anymore…" She sobs, "I have to live to protect my friends… I can't forget my priorities."

Reever's gaze was softened; he reached over and gently grabs her wrist lifting it away from her face. He held onto her hand softly and gave it a light squeeze. He had empathy because he knew what it was like to loose sight of his priorities… Look at him now. Breaking his promise that he wasn't going to get too close to Lenalee.

She stared at him with watery eyes, "will you stay here with me…? Until I sleep?" She asks, her voice shaking slightly. Reever gave her a smile, "anything for you." He says softly, he wipes the tears from her eyes with his finger. She smiles back and nods. That night Reever stayed up with her until she finally fell asleep. He thanked god she had fallen asleep soon enough for him to rush out. It'd be an issue if Komui walked in to see him holding hands with Lenalee. A drill up the ass kind of issue.

He got merely 3 hours of sleep (on his desk) before he was awakened by the rising sun. That morning, Reever would bare witness to more gossip. He was slipping files on Komui's desk (his empty desk) when he heard people down the hall.

"Before Lenalee passed out from blood loss she said she had feelings for someone… Who could it be?"

"You mean you don't know! It's only obvious."

"What? Who who!"

Reever listened hard.

"The white haired exorcist guy… Allen."

Allen.

Reever found himself doing things out of the ordinary. He would arrive at the cafeteria just to watch Lenalee and Allen. The more he saw those two together the more he thought Allen was the one she was talking about. It was probably around the fifth day of him watching them he decided to stop. There was no doubt in his mind, Lenalee had to have liked Allen that way. He turned and headed down the hall with a sinking heart and a lump in his throat.

It's _how it should be… They're about the same age… What the hell was I thinking…_ Reever put his hand over his forehead, _I'm an adult… _

But just because he acknowledged that didn't mean his feelings went away. He still loved her and he didn't know what to do about it. All he could do was be her friend... no… Be her brother's coworker… Yeah.

And for a while Reever did his best to be just her brother's coworker. He'd chat whenever she brought coffee but never saw her at any other time… It wasn't until a certain incident that things would change.

The Noah attack was pretty bad on everyone. Not only had Reever been hurt, but Allen is being held prisoner, Kanda is presumed "dead", and Lavi and Bookman have gone missing. Reever couldn't even begin to shake the amount of gloom that shrouded the order. And now, more than ever, did Reever want to be by Lenalee's side. He wanted to comfort her in her pain, tell her 'it will be alright'.

But was it really his place? Was it really any of his business? She had other friends she could confide in didn't she? Reever scowled to himself, Lenalee never told Reever anything unless he approached her. It hurt but wasn't it how it was suppose to be?

In bandages and bruises Lenalee arrives with coffee. Reever didn't ask for any. "No coffee?" Lenalee asks Reever whose back is turned to her. "Nope." He says.

"…Okay….." She looks down at her already prepared coffee. "Are you okay?"

"Why does it matter? You should be asking Allen that."

Everyone turned to look at Reever. Lenalee was in shock. "… I-If I could I would!" She bit her bottom lip.

"Whatever. I don't want coffee okay? Go worry about your boyfriend somewhere else."

"…Y-You brought him up! And he's not my boyfriend he's my friend!" She grips the coffee mug tightly.

"What, too scared to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't feel that way! What's gotten into you, Reever-san!" She throws the cup at him, it spills on him. After crying out from the burn he looks up to see Lenalee ran off leaving the tray behind. Her cries were heard as she dashed out of the room and everyone stares at him. Reever was a bit shocked at himself.

He'd never been the type to go off on anyone… He never even spoke to Komui that way. He swallowed hard and turned back to his work.

_What have I done…_

~Woot. Still more to come folks! X''D I had to shorten this one because my vicious 12 year old sister is nagging at me wanting to go on~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or any of the characters. The story, however, is within my grasp.

Lenalee didn't bring the Science department coffee today. She didn't bring it the next day either. Or the next, or the next, etcetera. By now everyone was super cranky. And were did the anger go to? Reever. Normally no one has ever had a problem with Reever. But when you take a bunch of workaholic's coffee away things can change real quick.

Reever knew everyone was mad at him. Not only because their coffee had been taken away but also because he'd hurt Lenalee's feelings. Whenever Reever would bark orders at people they'd comply, but when he walks away he can hear them mutter "jerk". It didn't help that he was already full of guilt either. He himself couldn't believe he'd said that to Lenalee either. What was he suppose to do? He didn't have time to think because in a matter of minutes Komui had barged in after him.

"REEVER!" He screams. Reever knew what was coming.

"Yes, Chief?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Komui huffs and stops in front of him, everyone gathers to watch. "You… You horrible person! You've upset MY dear Lenalee!"

"…" Reever bit his tongue.

"What in the world made you think that you'd get by without being DESTROYED BY ME!"

"Ugh… The fact I didn't mean what I said to her. Look, Chief, I've been meaning to apologize to her. I'm sorry okay?" He turned to look at everyone. "And that goes for you guys too. I'm real sorry."

"Apologize to Lenalee, not us!" One science guy calls out.

"Yeah! Do it you heartless fiend."

Reever sighs and looks back at Komui who's arms are folded. He still looks displeased.

"Can I?" He asks Komui.

"…Can you? You BETTER." He huffs. Reever sighs and scratches his cheek.

"Alright. Were is she?"

Reever makes his way to the cafeteria. Could it get any worse? Everyone would see him at the cafeteria. It would be embarrassing. And he knew everyone was angry at him for doing that to Lenalee. But he'd have to swallow his pride. He felt bad and he needed to do this. He needed to clear his conscious.

As usual Lenalee was surrounded by her "dearest friends" conversing with them. The moment Reever stepped foot in the cafeteria everyone scowled at him. _Nice to know I'm loved... _He keeps walking until he arrives at Lenalee's table.

"…Lenalee."

Lenalee looks up at him and immediately stands. She starts heading for the door. Reever follows after. "Lenalee wait! Look I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk! Leave me alone." She says walking a bit faster.

"Lenalee please…" He reaches forward and grabs a hold of her wrist. "Please hear me out." Lenalee scowls at him then slaps him across the face. That would leave a mark. Reever held his face and stared at her, he could hear everyone whisper amongst themselves and go "oooohhh".

Reever blinked and looked down with his hand on his cheek. Lenalee frowned suddenly feeling guilty. "Ah… I-I'm sorry…" Lenalee stutters.

"Don't be… I deserved that." He sighs. "Look I didn't mean to go off on you the other day… I said messed up things just to cover up that…." He glanced around, everyone was listening.

"Cover up what?" Lenalee looked concerned.

"… Look I'm just sorry. It won't happen again. You can still ignore me if you like; I wouldn't put it past you. I was being a jackass." He then hurries out of the Cafeteria and into the hallway. He didn't anticipate that Lenalee would actually follow, so when he hears the cafeteria doors open behind him he keeps walking.

"Reever!" Lenalee calls catching up to him.

_Don't turn around…_ Reever turns around.

"Please tell me what's going on." See says, she grabs a hold of his sleeve and holds it. Reever stops in his tracks.

"…Lenalee… I can't."

Lenalee frowns and lets go of Reever's arm. "Yes you can! You owe me that much, Reever! I've poured my heart out to you, you owe me!" Lenalee was never the type to ask for anything in return but she was dying to know right now. Reever sighs.

"If I tell you it will ruin a lot. Please… Just drop it…"

"How can I! Reever you've confused me so badly! You show up to apologize only to do this to me? If you want me to forgive you then you have to explain yourself!

When Reever looked at her he could see the fierceness in her eyes. She was so stubborn. He felt he had no choice.

"You really want to know?" He asks.

"So badly…"

"…. Someone told me you liked Allen and I got upset."

"But I don't like Allen…. Not like that anyway… Why would it upset you?" She tilts her head in question. Reever smiles a bit and looks down at the floor.

"… Because I was jealous."

Reever turned away from Lenalee and headed down a hall. He left her standing there lost and in shock. He kept walking with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he was smiling; he didn't even tell her the full answer. He was jealous but because he loved her. Now what would she think to herself?

Then next day Lenalee came with coffee and the Science department rejoiced. She didn't ask Reever what he meant the other day. She just gave him coffee and left. And it was like that for a week. At first Reever thought that would be a good thing… but yet again he contradicts himself. It drove him mad.

She'd walk in, and smile. She'd act like everything was okay. Did it even matter to her? Wasn't she curious! What the hell was Reever to her anyway? It was making him angry. So Reever decided it was enough. No more secrets. No more lies. The next day he waited in his chair for coffee.

"I've got coffee~" Lenalee says ever so sweetly. The men cheered. Reever taps his pencil on the desk. What was he planning?

She walks around the office serving everyone their tea. Then she came up to Reever. She pours him some coffee then approaches him. "Here you- "

Reever had grabbed Lenalee by the wrist, the coffee drops and spills on his leg. It hurt but he was running on adrenaline right now. His other hand grabs the back of her head and pulls her to him. She tries to yelp but is silenced by a pair of lips against her own. Reever had just kissed Lenalee and everyone was watching.

It was deep but appropriate. It was soft but long. When the two parted a soft "smek" was heard. Her face had gone completely red as she stared at him wide eyed. He didn't know it but he was blushing too. They locked eyes for a brief moment before they realized that people were in the room. Reever stood and hurried out the room leaving Lenalee to stand there in a room with baffled people. Her legs were shaky and she was completely flustered, she bends over and picks up the coffee mug she dropped and puts it back on the trey. "…" She is silent.

"Go after him!" Johnny stands.

Lenalee looks over at him surprised.

"Yeah! Go after him, Lenalee!" Another guy calls. Before she knew it the entire room was encouraging Lenalee to go after Reever. She couldn't help but to smile. "Don't tell my brother!" She says before running out the room.

Reever was standing alone on a balcony. His elbows were rested on the balcony and his heart pounded fast. He had never been so exhilarated. At this point he didn't care that he could be a few days away from death by psychopath supervisor drill. He'd kissed the girl he loved.

"Reever."

Was he hearing things? He thought he heard the voice of the one he loved.

"Reever it's me Lenalee."

He turns around to see Lenalee standing before him, her cheeks red. Reever stared at her. "Hey, kiddo." Is all he can say.

"… Why… Did you do that?" she asks.

"Can't you put the pieces together? Me being jealous… me kissing you. Lenalee I love you."

Lenalee stared at him in shock. No one has ever said anything remotely near that to her.

"You're amazing… You're beautiful, you're sweet… you can be stubborn but it's also good…. You're everything I could want and more…"

Lenalee blushed deeper. "Do you… Mean that…?" She asks.

"Of course…." He stares at her.

Lenalee shuts her eyes and swallows. "When I told my brother I felt for someone… I was talking about you."

The truth comes out.

"I've loved you ever since I was a child…" She looks at the floor, too scared to look the man she loves in the face. It's Reever's turn to be shocked. "Lenalee…."

He steps forward and holds her chin making her look up at him. "Don't hide your face from me…" Slowly he leans forward to kiss her; she meets him halfway and kisses him back. Lenalee had never felt this way nor had she ever done anything like this. Reever was an adult and he knew what he was doing… Yet he never felt so frightened himself. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Their kiss deepens and the two feel like they're flying, though air becomes necessary and they part lips.

Reever leans his forehead on Lenalee's and smiles as he stares into her eyes. "Your brother's going to kill me if he finds out."

Lenalee giggles, "He won't. I'll make sure…"

And then they shared another kiss. And it was like that. Lenalee and Reever had each other were they wanted each other. They'd have a secret relationship that no one would ever break. And if the day came that Komui found out Lenalee would fight her hardest to protect Reever. All it took was breaking a few self promises and admitting his love for her and Reever had her at last.

~The end. ~


End file.
